This invention relates generally to electricity generators and, more particularly, to an electricity generator that uses magnets to operate a generator efficiently. In other words, the arrangement of magnet polarities generates rotation without with less friction and while also generating electricity.
Portable generators are often utilized to supply electricity to a house or business when normal AC power is interrupted, such as when electricity is knocked out by a storm. Having an electric generator is important for small businesses who would be harmed if electricity is lost for more than a few hours, such as hospitals, banks, and other suppliers of critical services. Electricity generators are also important for residents in harsh climates, such as areas of extreme cold or heat. Typical electric generators use gasoline or solar energy as a power source to then interact a wire and magnet to generate electricity. In a generator, coils of copper wire rotate between the poles of a magnet to produce a steady current of electricity. Rotation of the coils relative to the magnets may be done through manual cranking, by using the natural motion of running water, the flow of wind through a turbine, and the like.
Although presumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing generators and proposals still experience friction that decreases the maximum production of electricity or use power sources that are unreliable (e.g. wind) or require diversion of resources (e.g. water).
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a magnet powered electrical generator that uses the polarities of magnets to reduce frictional inefficiencies, cause rotation of a shaft, and to generate electricity as a power source usable to power electrical devices. Further, it would be desirable to have a magnet powered electrical generator in which a rotating assembly is held in alignment and caused to rotate by same-polarity magnets so as to reduce friction from rotation. In addition, it would be desirable to have a magnet powered electrical generator that includes a controller that uses magnet covers or shields that cause the generator to start and stop, when actuated.